


Just Imagine

by bugarungus



Series: Sixteen Pairings, Sixteen Prompts [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus
Summary: “Is anyone else there?” he asks, his normally soft tone traded for something darker.“Bobby is in his office down the hall.”The words are breathy and tinged with need.“Lock the door, baby.”





	Just Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Phone Sex

Jinhwan is already in bed when the phone rings. Hanbin’s face appears on the screen, and Jinhwan sighs. Hanbin is calling from his office line which means he's still _ at _ the office and probably not coming home anytime soon.

It's been like this for weeks, Jinhwan sleeping in their bed alone while Hanbin stays late at work, only resting in short naps on the sofa in his office.

Jinhwan understands. The project is important. The  _ client _ is important. He does get it, but just because he gets it doesn't mean he likes it.

He slides his thumb across the screen to accept the call and presses the phone to his ear.

“Hey, baby. Everything alright?”

_ “Jinani?” _

There's something in Hanbin's voice that's familiar and foreign at the same time. He sounds strained, and Jinhwan immediately wonders if he's injured or sick. Then he hears a stifled moan. The pieces click into place, and Jinhwan knows exactly why it's familiar.

“Is anyone else there?” he asks, his normally soft tone traded for something darker.

_ “Bobby is in his office down the hall.” _

The words are breathy and tinged with need.

“Lock the door, baby.”

_ “It’s already locked. Fuck, Jinhwan. I miss you so much! I minimized the spreadsheet on my computer and you were smiling at me from my desktop and I just… I need you.” _

Jinhwan hums as he feels his blood rush south. Hanbin's voice does that to him, especially when he sounds like he's seconds away from tearing his clothes off to get to his own cock.

“It's okay, baby. I'm here.”

Rolling onto his back, Jinhwan turns the phone on speaker and presses the heel of his palm against his dick to the sound of Hanbin's quiet whimpers. Hanbin is probably doing the same, and this thought makes Jinhwan's hips twitch.

_ “Jinani, are you in bed?” _

“Mmh, yeah. I'm laying here under the covers, all soft and sleepy like you like. I'm wearing your old sweatshirt from uni and those cute little briefs that are so small they only cover half my ass.”

He's not. Jinhwan is in lounge pants and a ratty old t-shirt that he usually wears on laundry day or to clean the house, but Hanbin doesn't need to know that. Phone sex is all about building the fantasy, and Jinhwan knows how to build a fantasy.

_ “Nh, take them off.” _

“Not yet, baby. We've got time. Let me show you something first. Imagine you're here beside me.”

_ “... Yeah, okay.” _

“You just got home from the office, and I was asleep in bed. My hair is all fluffy, and my skin is warm. Baby, you're still in your suit. Aren't you uncomfortable? Here, let me take care of that for you.”

Jinhwan goes on to describe how he straddles Hanbin's lap to unbutton his shirt and slide it down his arms. How his fingers glide down with the fabric, barely touching Hanbin's skin, just enough to make him shiver. How he scoots back to unbuckle Hanbin's belt and unzip his pants.

“You'll have to help me now. Lift up so I can pull them off, baby.” He pauses to let the image form in Hanbin's mind. “Now I crawl backward down the bed, removing your pants and boxers as I go. There, all gone. Don't you feel more comfortable now?”

_ “Yeah. What's next?” _

“Patience, love,” Jinhwan giggles. “I'm going to turn around now so you can see how tight my briefs are. Don't touch yet. Just feel my lips trailing kisses up your thighs as I get closer, closer. You're watching my hips sway, and your fingers twitch against your thigh. You're itching to touch.”

_ “Taste,” _ Hanbin corrects, his voice rough, tight, like he's struggling to hold himself back from pulling those imaginary briefs aside so he can lick a wet stripe over Jinhwan's hole. Jinhwan lets out a breathy laugh.

“Can you feel that? My breath rushing across your skin?” He waits for Hanbin to hum in response. “You can touch me. Hands only. For now. Tell me what happens next.”

_ “I-I… I don't know,”  _ Hanbin panics.

“Shhhh, it's okay, baby. I'll help you. You wanna touch me, right? Where do you put your hands?”

_ “On your ass.” _

“Good. How? What are you doing to me?”

_ “Okay, I… I feel you. With both hands. I squeeze those perky little cheeks.” _

“Yeah. I like that, baby,” Jinhwan moans loudly into the phone, encouraging Hanbin to continue.

_ “Yeah? That's good? Okay, I slip my hands under the fabric,” _ Hanbin says as he gains momentum, falling deeper into the fantasy.  _ “Your skin feels so smooth. You should take these off.” _

“Uh-huh. Why don’t you do that for me? Hook your thumbs in the waistband and slide them down my legs.” Jinhwan imagines Hanbin’s fingers trailing down the backs of his thighs. His cock jumps against his palm, and a high pitched, strangled sound bubbles up from his throat.

_ “Fuck, are you touching yourself?” _

“Yes. Unh, baby, touch me.”

Jinhwan scrambles to remove his lounge pants and grab the lube from the bedside table. 

_ “Can I use my tongue now?” _ Hanbin teases, and Jinhwan squeezes his eyes shut and nods, his hands busy with the lube. He belatedly realises Hanbin can’t hear him nod, but Hanbin continues anyway.  _ “I pull you closer by your hips and spread your cheeks. My thumb presses against your entrance as my tongue dips lower to lick your perineum. Your hole flutters around the pad of my thumb, begging me for more.” _

“More,” Jinhwan echoes, pushing one slick finger into himself.

_ “Yeah, my tongue slides up between your cheeks, and just the tip dips inside you.” _

“Not enough. I want more. I push my hips back until your tongue slips all the way in. I'm all wet with your saliva, and when you add a finger, I just open right up for you. Stretch me, baby. I want your cock.”

Jinhwan hears Hanbin growl, a clink of metal that must be his belt. He envisions Hanbin, sitting at his desk, frantically pushing his pants and boxers down around his knees.

_ “I add a second finger, spreading you wide so my tongue reaches deeper. Does it feel good?” _

“So good,” Jinhwan mewls. He adds a second finger as well, scissoring, searching. He cries out when his fingers find his prostate.

_ “Fuck, right there? Is that the spot, Jinani? Want more?” _

“Yes, yes! More!” His hips rock back against his fingers, soft noises of pleasure dripping from his lips. He forces himself to slow down. He can’t tell how close Hanbin is yet, and he doesn’t want to cum too fast. “Baby, I’m ready. Come on. I need you inside me.”

_ “Turn around. I want you to ride me.” _

Jinhwan almost teases Hanbin for being lost in the fantasy, but his free hand is traveling up his body of its own accord. His fingers brush a nipple, and he gasps and arches off the bed chasing his own hand.

Regaining control, he tells Hanbin, “I put my hands on your chest for balance. My knees bracket your hips. You reach down to align your cock with my entrance. Are you ready, baby?” He waits for a hum of confirmation from Hanbin, and then, “I ease my hips down. It takes me a minute to adjust, my walls clenching around you, pulsing. My ass hugs your cock perfectly. Can you feel me?”

_ “God, Jinhwan, I’m not gonna last much longer.”  _ (Good, Jinhwan thinks. He doesn’t want to wait any longer either.  _ “Feels so good. Can I cum inside you?” _

“Yeah, baby. You help me move my hips.” Jinhwan jams his fingers, three of them, as deep as he can reach. “We set a rhythm together.” He slides them in and out, gaining speed. “You’re so close. You start to match my pace, thrusting up, slamming into-”

_ “Fuck! ‘Nani-” _

“No you don’t.” Jinhwan cuts him off. They’ve been together long enough that Jinhwan can tell Hanbin is teetering on the brink of his orgasm, but Jinhwan needs a little more time… a little more of Hanbin. “Come on, baby. Hold on just a minute. Make me cum. Tell me how you make me cum.”

It takes a moment to force himself back from the edge, and then Hanbin's words come out in a rush. Jinhwan does everything Hanbin describes, like he's following instructions in a ‘how to give a killer handjob’ article.

_ “I reach down to wrap my fingers around you, circling your cock. My hand slides up and down, slick and smooth. I squeeze at the base and twist at the head and-” _

“Hanbin! Shit, Hanbin, I'm gonna cum!”

And he does. Jinhwan's body convulses, his ass clamps down around his fingers, and he shoots streaks of white across his stomach. His pulse is pounding in his ears, but through the speaker, he hears Hanbin cum, too.

_ “Fuck! 'Nani, oh God! Unh!” _

There are several minutes of heavy breathing between them, neither saying a word, and then Hanbin laughs.

“What's so funny?”

_ “I got cum on the computer screen, right across your smiling face.” _

Jinhwan laughs, too, but it hurts. He's sore and tired, and even with the post-orgasm endorphins still surging through his system, he feels sad.

“I miss you, baby,” he whines. “When are you coming home?”

_ “As soon as I clean up my mess. I'm wiped anyway. I'm gonna be worthless the rest of the night.” _

Jinhwan sighs, relieved and looking forward to spending a few hours in bed with the love of his life. “I'll wait up.”

They disconnect the call, and Jinhwan walks to the bathroom on trembling legs to clean himself up. When he gets back to the bed, the notification light is blinking on his phone, a message from Hanbin. It's a slideshow, photos of Hanbin's hand around his dick, cum dripping down his fingers, and one of the computer screen.

Jinhwan groans. Maybe Hanbin will be up for round two when he gets home.


End file.
